This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Marine mussels are known to anchor themselves to underwater surfaces inturbulent intertidal zones. They secrete adhesive proteins that can rapidlycure to form adhesive plaques. It is believed that3,4-dihydroxyphenylalanine (DOPA), an amino acid found in MAPs at a contentas much as 25 mol%, is responsible for both strong interfacial binding andcuring of these proteins. The goals of our research are to combine thewater-resistant adhesive characteristics of DOPA and its derivatives withbiocompatible, synthetic polymer for different biomedical applications. Oneaspect of our research is to design DOPA-modified polymers for the use astissue adhesive or sealant, which exploits DOPA's ability to cure rapidlyand to adhere to a wide variety of surfaces in an aqueous environment.Through the use of different synthetic polymers, it is possible to createnovel bioadhesives with improved characteristics (i.e. water-resistantadhesion, biodegradability, and safety) as compared to existing medicaladhesives. Another research area focuses on combining DOPA with antifoulingpolymers to create coating materials that can repel proteins, cells, andbacteria. These coatings can render different surfaces resistant to celland bacteria adhesion ranging from metals, semiconductors, and syntheticpolymers.